


Apology

by Dracostwinlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracostwinlover/pseuds/Dracostwinlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Lydia couldn’t compute when her best friend, Allison, started dating the goofy looking benchwarmer, especially when he’s the best friend of the borderline creeper kid who crushes big time on her, oh she knows, and it’s not like he tries to hide it either.</p><p>**First time posting here, please don't criticize harshly. But feed back it welcome!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> This was not edited, please don't judge to harshly. I just want to see if people would like this. :)

Lydia never thought she was wrong for looking down on the students around her. She’s popular, queen bee, plus she has beautiful looks and brains. Lydia is so smart that she grew bored with regular Latin taught herself Vulgar Latin. She didn’t understand why the same kid from the lacrosse team try to speaking to her everyday. She knew he wasn’t the captain of the team because she was date the captain, nor was he popular. In fact, he’s a benchwarmer that would show up for practice, but not play in the game. But that’s what you get when you’re dedicated to something you suck at.  
So Lydia couldn’t compute when her best friend, Allison, started dating the goofy looking benchwarmer, especially when he’s the best friend of the borderline creeper kid who crushes big time on her, oh she knows, and it’s not like he tries to hide it either. And she most certainly did not understand why Allison was confronting her. Lydia was confused by the sudden outburst of anger and if she looked closer, she could see the smallest bit of hate in her eyes. It was just a comment of how weird her creepy crushers clothes were. So rest assure she taken back when Allison started sticking up for them, nor when she was told that it was annoying how she always picked on the two boys.  
But alas, this was Lydia Martin the girl was talking to, so Lydia would defend herself with no “if’s, and’s, or but’s!” But unfortunately for Lydia, she didn’t have anything to say. She’s never had to hang with them. She’s only needed Jackson and Allison to keep her company. So she couldn’t come up with an explanation to defend why she is always mean to them. Maybe it was to get Jackson to pay more attention of what she says or to her at all. Sure they’re dating, they are the two most beautiful people in the school. Was it really hard to give her some time of his day-. And then it dawned on her that she never gives that kid any time of her day, and he remembers more things about her than her own boyfriend doesn’t. But all she can do is stare as her eyes start to burn, her cheeks flush red, and her throat tightens. But as it is, she is Lydia Martin, so she clears her throat, flips her strawberry blonde hair, and apologizes. She pivots to a 180 degree and walks down the hall with her head held high. Unbeknownst to her, that the two boys, Scott and Stiles, were listening the entire time.


End file.
